Granny Smith
|mane = when younger |coat = |cutie mark = |headercolor = #cfec88 |headerfontcolor = #F9F9F9 |sex = Female |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Eva-Maria Werth (German) Graziella Porta (Italian) Asami Yoshida (Japanese) Yang Jung-hwa (Korean) Ilona Kuśmierska (Polish, seasons 1-3) Elżbieta Gaertner (Polish, seasons 4-7) Zaíra Zordan (Brazilian Portuguese) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, younger) Corina Cernea (Romanian) Larisa Brokhman (Russian, seasons 1-3) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, season 4) Olga Golovanova (Russian, season 5 except S5E21) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, S5E21) Diana Alonso (Latin American Spanish) Karina Altamirano (Latin American Spanish, younger) Zara Zimmerman (Swedish) Olena Blinnikova (Ukrainian, seasons 1-2) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian, seasons 3-4) Iryna Doroshenko (Ukrainian, season 5) |nicknames = Gr (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Bright Mac (son) Pear Butter (daughter-in-law) Applejack (granddaughter) Apple Bloom (granddaughter) Big McIntosh (grandson) Apple Rose (cousin) Auntie Applesauce (aunt) Goldie Delicious (cousin) Apple family}} Granny Smith is an elderly Earth pony. She is Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh's paternal grandmother and a recurring character in the series. Like nearly all of the Apple family's cutie marks, hers is an apple based product, in this case a pie. Design Granny Smith is named and colored after the apple cultivar. Granny Smith shares her body type and pupil color with S07E10 Unnamed Earth Mare #4 and elderly S04E20 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3, her body type and sometimes iris color with Foggy Fleece, and her body type with Pearly Stitch and S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #18. Depiction in the series Season one She first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as the last member of the Apple family whom Applejack introduces to Twilight Sparkle. She wakes up and gets out of her rocking chair, mumbles a few words like "what?" and "soup's on", then feebly walks over to join the rest of the ponies. She speaks more coherently in Griffon the Brush Off, when she mistakes Gilda's tail for a rattlesnake. In The Ticket Master, Applejack fantasizes that she will earn enough money from her Grand Galloping Gala apple stand to replace their "saggy old" roof and plow, as well as Granny Smith's hip. Despite her hip, she, Big McIntosh, and Applejack wield farm tools behind a barricade in anticipation of a destructive parasprite swarm in Swarm of the Century, and she cheers for Applejack in Fall Weather Friends when she competes against Rainbow Dash. She mutters "soup's on" again in The Show Stoppers when Scootaloo passes by her. Season two Granny Smith is uncharacteristically spry in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she dances about with a cane in Sweet Apple Acres, but this may be due to Discord's magic, as her color is desaturated in a similar way to all other affected ponies. Her bones often audibly creak when she walks. In Luna Eclipsed, she takes three young fillies out to trick or treat, and complains to Twilight that she was supposed to be asleep five hours ago. During the competition hosted at Sweet Apple Acres in the episode Sisterhooves Social, Granny Smith calls the contestants to get ready for the race and announces "On your marks... Get set... Go!" In The Cutie Pox, she comments that Apple Bloom's antics remind her of her younger days. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Rainbow Dash pushes her across the street in an attempt to look like a responsible citizen, but Granny Smith says she didn't want to cross the street in the first place. Granny Smith is featured prominently in Family Appreciation Day. She is the only member in Apple Bloom's family who is available to present at her class' "Family Appreciation Day". Although Diamond Tiara convinces Apple Bloom that Granny Smith is very embarrassing, the class listens silently and applauds afterwards when Granny Smith tells the tale of when as a young mare, she and her family were responsible for the founding and growth of Ponyville. During her presentation to the class, Granny Smith explains how she discovered the magical zap apples when she ventured into the Everfree Forest to find food for her family. The jam made from the magical zap apples was so delicious, that ponies gathered from all over Equestria to taste it. This episode is the first time Granny Smith appears as a young mare. As a young mare, she resembled her granddaughter Applejack. In fact, her design is very similar to the concept art of Applejack by Lauren Faust. The most noticeable difference between the two, aside from their differing cutie marks and color schemes, is their hair: the young Granny Smith wore her mane and her tail in an extremely intricate braid. A discrepancy in the show is that even though Granny Smith claims to have contributed to the founding of Ponyville, in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle exclaims that Ponyville has been clearing snow without magic for hundreds of years. In The Last Roundup, Granny Smith celebrates Applejack's departure for the Canterlot rodeo and her eventual return to Ponyville. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she and the rest of family compete against the Flim Flam Brothers. In Ponyville Confidential, Apple Bloom attempts to get the story of Ponyville's beginnings from Granny Smith for her school newspaper, but Granny Smith insists on looking at embarrassing foal pictures of Apple Bloom first. Season three Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in Magic Duel, posing as a magically-aged Applejack. In Sleepless in Ponyville, she appears briefly again, gracefully avoiding Scootaloo's rush by her incoming scooter, which greatly contrasts from the last time that happened. Granny Smith makes a cameo appearance in Keep Calm and Flutter On, floating around the flooded Sweet Apple Acres in an apple basket. In the following episode, Just for Sidekicks, she gives Spike a disapproving glare when she sees him rolling the pets (whom he tied up in a ball of ribbons) down the street. She extorts a gem from Spike in exchange for her silence. She makes another cameo in Magical Mystery Cure, after Applejack restores the farm. In Apple Family Reunion, Applejack volunteers to assume the responsibility of planning and setting up the Apple family's traditional reunion at Sweet Apple Acres, so that Granny Smith can focus on enjoying herself. At nightfall, Granny Smith, Applejack, and Apple Bloom look at a photo album full of pictures of memorable reunions. Granny Smith tells her granddaughters that they've been hosting the reunions at Sweet Apple Acres "every hundred" moons since they've settled down in Ponyville. Apple Bloom points out a picture of Granny Smith and two other mares working on a quilt. Granny Smith explains that they've been working on the same old quilt since their first reunion. A flashback plays where a young Granny Smith eagerly sews a new patch on, but when she tightens the thread, the string slips through the holes. Granny Smith tells her amused granddaughter that nopony told her she had to knot the end of the thread. When Granny Smith sees a photo of herself and Apple Rose, she reminiscences about how Apple Rose was her favorite cousin and how they ran "seven-legged" races every reunion. Once the Apple family arrives, Granny Smith begins to socialize with Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose, but Applejack shows up and strongly encourages them to use sewing machines to finish the above-mentioned quilt. The sewing machines' cacophony makes it impossible for the elderly mares to chat. Later in the episode, Granny Smith and other family members go on a hayride around the farm. The ride becomes a disaster when a swarm of fruit bats attack Auntie Applesauce's apple-laden hat. Everyone jumps out of the cart, which hurtles straight on and smashes the barn. Applejack becomes tearful, but Granny Smith consoles her, saying that she just has to give them time to actually make good memories. In the song Raise This Barn, the family works together to rebuild the barn, and the ponies take a group picture in front of the completed barn. Afterwards, Granny Smith congratulates her granddaughter on putting on a reunion that everyone will remember. Season four Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in Flight to the Finish, crossing paths with Scootaloo's scooter riding for the third time. This time, she stops short of her path and gives Scootaloo a hoof bump as the latter is on her way to the Crystal Empire. In Pinkie Apple Pie, Granny Smith suggests that the Apple family visit Goldie Delicious after Pinkie Pie discovers that she may be their relative. The Apple family's cart soon breaks down, forcing them to travel by raft. When Apple Bloom loses the map to Goldie's house, Granny Smith insists on steering the raft down what she believes to be the correct path. Unfortunately, the path leads the raft—and the ponies on it—through "the scariest cave in Equestria," causing a fight to break out among the Apple family. When the ponies finally arrive at Goldie's house, they apologize to each other, showing their unconditional love. Even after Pinkie Pie's genealogical relation to the Apple family proves ambiguous, Granny Smith (alongside Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh) welcomes her into the Apple family. The episode ends with Granny Smith arguing with the rest of her family over who should write about their lesson in the friendship journal. In Simple Ways, Granny Smith is one of three members of a committee that chooses the pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days Festival. During the festival shown in the episode, she attends a gala dance in the town square and dances with the renowned travel journalist Trenderhoof. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, Granny Smith, along with Applejack and Big McIntosh, agrees that Apple Bloom is old enough to be left home alone. She sees off Applejack and Big McIntosh as they make their apple pie deliveries, then leaves herself by taxi. In Leap of Faith, Granny Smith reminisces about her past as a high diver, and of a botched dive that left her injured and unwilling to swim ever since. After drinking Flim and Flam's fake "curative tonic", she believes herself rejuvenated, and starts swimming. When she attempts another high dive like the one she tried in her youth, Applejack stops her, and reveals the truth about the tonic. Afterwards, Granny Smith is shown swimming in the local lake and in a tub with Apple Bloom. Season five In Bloom & Gloom, Granny Smith, Applejack, and Big Mac all get heavily disappointed during Apple Bloom's third nightmare that Apple Bloom doesn't have an apple for a cutie mark. Granny spends most of the time agreeing to Big Mac explanations, and also speaks in Big Mac's voice "time for you to mosey along", which ends up having Apple Bloom disowned by the family. When Apple Bloom's nightmares finally end, she appears at the breakfast table the next morning for pancakes. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Granny Smith appears on the verge of crying alongside Applejack and Big Mac over Apple Bloom getting her cutie mark. In Hearthbreakers, Granny and the rest of the Apple family join the Pie family on the rock farm for Hearth's Warming Eve. She appears to be baffled by the old-fashioned ways of Pinkie's parents. She asks them how they met, and they tell her that a seer stone set them up. Granny then cheekily asks if the seer stone might find "any apple-farming hunks" for her. In Scare Master, Granny Smith, along with Big Mac, work together to set up a Nightmare Night maze at Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy meets up with her and Big Mac while hiding under their cart. She scares Fluttershy as she explains the maze to her. Granny Smith also plays as the gatekeeper in the maze, and she tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders a scary story. As mentioned by Fluttershy, Granny Smith allowed her to expand the maze in an attempt to scare her friends. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Granny Smith and the rest of the family supply rations for the war against King Sombra's army. She is also seen in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Friends are Always There for You. Season six Granny appears in A Hearth's Warming Tail delivering presents to foals and fillies. In Applejack's "Day" Off, Applejack mentions that Granny is busy taking the apple harvest to market with Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh. In 28 Pranks Later, she pretends to be a zom-pony as part of a revenge prank against Rainbow Dash. In Buckball Season, Granny plays a referee during Applejack and Rainbow Dash's buckball team tryouts. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Gabby assists Granny in crossing the street during Find the Purpose in Your Life. In Where the Apple Lies, she tells Apple Bloom the story of how Applejack came to value honesty. Season seven In Celestial Advice and Fame and Misfortune, Granny appears in the group photo from the show's opening on Twilight's mirror. In All Bottled Up, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie visit Granny Smith at Sweet Apple Acres in an effort to search for the lost Cutie Map. She appears again after Starlight's anger bottle shatters, causing Granny to get possessed with Starlight's anger on Trixie. A picture of Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Applejack also appears on the Crusaders' wall of clients in Forever Filly. In The Perfect Pear, Granny Smith is revealed to have had a long-standing rivalry with Grand Pear of the Pear family, complicated by their children Bright Mac and Pear Butter falling in love. When the two marry in secret, Pear Butter chooses the Apples over her own family, and Granny keeps their family history a secret from Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. After the Apple siblings meet Grand Pear and learn everything about the Apple-Pear feud, Granny Smith reconciles with Grand Pear and apologizes for keeping the truth from her grandchildren. In Fame and Misfortune, when Sweet Apple Acres becomes popular thanks to the Journal of Friendship being published, Granny exhaustedly serves food to every admirer visiting the farm, and takes all of their dirty dishes to wash. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Granny, along with Grand Pear, sells pear-based confectioneries. Later, she briefly works as a milkmaid, offering the wig and bonnet she was wearing to Rarity. In Marks and Recreation, Apple Bloom mentions Granny telling her that others have to do things their own way, though she had "way" mixed up with "hay". Season eight Granny's friendship mirror photo appears again in School Daze - Part 2. In The Maud Couple, it is mentioned that she owns a wax museum. She also appears in Fake It 'Til You Make It, as one of the potential ponies Rarity asks to run her Manehattan shop. In Grannies Gone Wild, Granny Smith, along with Auntie Applesauce, Apple Rose and Goldie Delicious, travel to Las Pegasus, with Rainbow Dash as their chaperone. Their attempts to have fun are sabotaged by Rainbow, who wants to keep them from getting too excited (going by a list provided by Applejack). Ultimately, they call out Rainbow for ruining their fun. Rainbow apologizes to them, admitting that she only agreed to be their chaperone so she could ride a rollercoaster before it was shut down. Granny Smith reveals to her that her group have special passes that allow them to go to the front of any line, and they all ride the rollercoaster together. On the way home, Granny Smith and the others make Rainbow an official member of their group. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls The human version of Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, as the lunchlady at Canterlot High. She appears to be far more heavyset than her pony self. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, Granny Smith has a cameo passing outside the human world version of Sweet Apple Acres using two apple cores as earplugs to drown out the Rainbooms' poorly performed song. Pinkie on the One In the animated short Pinkie on the One, Granny Smith teaches Pinkie Pie how to properly fold and mix sugar butter cocoa cookie batter. A Case for the Bass In the animated short A Case for the Bass, Granny Smith has a garage sale and accidentally sells Applejack's bass guitar to Flim and Flam, calling them "Flibbity Flabbity" in one instance due to her waning memory. She later approaches Applejack while she's promoting the brothers' pawn shop in a banana suit, asking her how long she's played the bass. Shake Your Tail In the music video short Shake your Tail!, Granny Smith's human counterpart is seen dancing to Twilight and her friends' music. Perfect Day for Fun In the music video short Perfect Day for Fun!, Granny Smith watches the Rainbooms' concert and poses for a smartphone photo. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Granny Smith appears asking Principal Celestia for help with a "cafeteria crisis" in Subs Rock and working in the school cafeteria in The Art of Friendship. She is also mentioned in Applejack's anecdote in Epic Fails. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together In Road Trippin, Granny Smith drives the Rainbooms' tour bus to their scheduled appearance at Goldie Delicious' party. Once they arrive, she sits beside Goldie at the concert. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending If the viewer chooses Applejack in Driving Miss Shimmer, Granny Smith and Applejack help Sunset Shimmer practice for her driving test in their old pickup truck. My Little Pony The Movie Granny Smith appears during a banquet scene in ''My Little Pony The Movie. Merchandise A Granny Smith miniature collectible is included in the Apple Family Set with Big McIntosh and Applejack, released in July 2012. A second Granny Smith mini-figure toy is included with a collector card in the eighth wave of mystery packs; the toy was displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. According to the collector card, "GRANNY SMITH is famous for baking apple pies!" A mini-figure toy of Granny Smith is also included with Crimson Gala and the Sweet Apple Acres barn in the Friendship is Magic Collection Ultimate Story Pack. "They get ready for a family picnic at the barn!" The toys depict her using her walker, which is seldom depicted in the show itself. Other depictions IDW comics An alternate universe version of Granny Smith appears in alongside the alternate Big McIntosh. In , Granny Smith poses as a creature called the Sass Squash to get her grandchildren to spend time together for Hearth's Warming. Granny Smith also appears in , , , and the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017. Chapter books Granny Smith is mentioned in Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair, and Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden. She appears prominently in Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''GRANNY SMITH is the wise matriarch of the Apple family and loves to tell a tale or two about the days of yore. Her memory may be fuzzy, but Granny's wit is as sharp as a tack. She was even one of the founders of Ponyville!'' Volume II guidebook ''GRANNY SMITH has seen and done just about everything there is to see and do! As the grande dame of the family, she's been telling tales and sharing wisdom for a long time. Ask about her days as a high diver. She might show off a move or two. Though her memory can be foggy, Granny Smith always has a mouthful of zingers at the ready.'' HubNetwork.com description What she lacks in teeth, Applejack’s feisty granny makes up for in good old-fashioned pony sense. As one of Ponyville's first settlers, Granny Smith knows everything about the town—and how to make the best Zap Apple Jam. Her ways may seem odd, but they contain wisdom ... and a wink of magic. My Little Pony (mobile game) Granny Smith is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game. She was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. She is brought in as per community request; earlier released versions of the game have referred to her, and a pre-release selection of Gameloft mobile game character model renders included her. In-game description Grandmother of Applejack, Apple Bloom and the whole Apple clan, Granny Smith is one pony who puts family first! (...But apples are a close second, of course!). Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, she is added to the intro near the end group shot. Quotes Gallery See also * * * References de:Granny Smith es:Abuela Smith gl:Granny Smith it:Granny Smith no:Granny Smith pl:Babcia Smith ru:Бабуля Смит sv:Granny Smith Category:Elders Category:Supporting characters Category:Apple family Category:Parents Category:Bakers